Matori/History/SM
Matori has a more active role in the Sun & Moon series, commonly contacting Jessie, James, and Meowth to receive reports on a regular basis. She was first seen briefly in a flashback in Loading the Dex!, alongside Giovanni. In The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!, she confronted the trio regarding the lack of reports on their progress in Alola. The trio tried to argue with her, only to immediately fall into line once Giovanni joined the conversation. In Alola, Kanto!, it was revealed that Matori had summoned the trio back to Team Rocket HQ in Kanto for unknown reasons. She admonished Jessie in Now You See Them, Now You Don't!, after they failed to attend the meeting. Matori and Giovanni contacted the trio in Acting True to Form!, and discovered they had encountered an . She ordered them to investigate and report the data about its powers. Much to the trio's surprise, she later revealed that the Alolan Meowth arrived at Team Rocket HQ and was now acting as her assistant. Matori was thankful and asked them to keep sending good Pokémon, unaware that the Meowth had traveled to Kanto on its own accord. In Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometime?, Matori scolded the trio for falling behind in their duties again. Jessie mentioned having plans of using Z-Moves, and she advised them that a Z-Ring can only be obtained from an Island Kahuna. In the following episode, she stood by as Giovanni made a phone call to Nanu to ask him for information about the " ". Matori was later contacted by the trio, who wanted to inform Giovanni about the same subject. Since he was already aware of it, Matori advised them to report some bigger information if they wanted to impress the boss. In A Battle Hand-Off!, Matori learned that the trio had recently acquired a Z-Ring and a Mimikium Z. She seemed pleased by their confidence and ordered them to keep reporting on any Pokémon they have gotten. In Filling the Light with Darkness!, Matori headed a special Team Rocket unit named the Matori Matrix (Japanese: マトリマトリックス Matori Matrix), and was on an aircraft approaching Alola with the unit's members, including Gozu. She was contacted by Giovanni for a briefing on the progress of her mission, and she reported that a small Ultra Wormhole had appeared in Alola, meaning that their target might appear. When asked by Giovanni if the target could be the "Blinding One", Matori responded that finding out the answer was the purpose of her mission. Giovanni ended the transmission by telling her he expected great things from her. She then asked Gozu if they would arrive in Alola soon, and when he confirmed that they would, she had him give the order to activate their craft's cloaking device. In Full Moon and Many Arms!, the Matori Matrix arrived in Alola, but were left lethargic due to draining Ultra Aura from the adults around the region. Despite this, when they encountered Necrozma in its form, they managed to trap it inside an electrified net before it shortly broke out. The unit briefly retreated, only to return and attack and using laser cannons on their aircraft while the pair recuperated on the beach of Melemele Island. They ensnared Lunala and Nebby in another electrified net, but it was soon destroyed by Gladion's Silvally and Ash's Pikachu. Nebby retaliated by hitting the aircraft with , forcing them to retreat again. After Necrozma possessed Nebby, turned into , and fled through an Ultra Wormhole, Matori and the rest of the unit were rejuvenated and continued their mission. Later, at the Ultra Guardians' base, and were informed of the Matori Matrix by Faba. In The Prism Between Light and Darkness!, Matori and her unit witnessed the Ultra Guardians and Lunala head inside an Ultra Wormhole and attempted to pursue them, only to be stopped by Professor Kukui and Faba. Gozu and several Grunts were sent down to Ten Carat Hill to face the duo, while Matori and the rest of the unit had their aircraft repaired. In Securing the Future!, Matori called Gozu and urged him to wrap up his battle with Professor Kukui and Faba, as their repairs were done. The other members of the Matori Matrix returned to the aircraft, while Professor Kukui managed to defeat Gozu's using his 's . Once Gozu rejoined the others on the aircraft, the Matori Matrix set off to try and pass through the Ultra Wormhole. However, attacked the aircraft and badly damaged it before blocking the way into the Ultra Wormhole. Though she wanted to continue the mission, Matori reluctantly ordered her unit to retreat. In Spying for the Big Guy!, Matori contacted the trio, wanting to know why Bewear hadn't been sent to the headquarters before revealing she was coming over herself to get it, causing the trio to panic. Matori soon arrived in Alola with her Meowth accompanying her. The trio took them to the Pokémon School, where they witnessed Ash's classmates practicing their Z-Move poses before being sent flying by Pikachu's . Team Rocket then attempted to catch Grandpa Forest but failed when Bewear and turned up. That night, Matori decided to grab Stufful and return to the headquarters with it, only to be stopped by the trio. Jessie distracted Matori whilst James switched Stufful with a disguised Meowth. However, Matori found this out while she was flying back to Kanto, whereupon Bewear showed up and rescued Meowth. Later, a visibly injured Matori contacted the trio from Team Rocket HQ once again, only to be scared off when Bewear answered the call.